


Regret

by benazir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benazir/pseuds/benazir
Summary: Miscommunication and misinformation cause  Sherlock loose time with  Molly and their children.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Mycroft never imagined that they wait in front of a maternity ward to waiting for their new family member to arrive in the world but there they were. Sherlock already besotted with the thought of being a father and so was Mycroft with the prospective of becoming an uncle. They laughed when Mycroft jr (Sherlock son) became bored and asked his uncle and father about the time he was born and why he never saw him until he was 9 years old. He started doubting whether his father loved him or not. With tears sweaming in his eyes he questioned Sherlock and looked for answers longingly looking into his eyes.  
Mycroft told his nephew that after his sister is born and their mother ok both him and Sherlock will tell him the reason and everything else. Jr huffed and sulked but waited and like true Holmes started playing game of deducing the people there. It took almost three more hours but Molly gave birth to beautiful baby girl. All three Holmes were smitten by her and forn what Molly could guess all three will be wrapped by her pinkie.  
Jr promised his mother to be a good boy while she and the little princess were at the hospital. He kissed both his mother and sister and went with Sherlock and Mycroft.  
At Mycroft's mansion he changed into his pyjama and asked to tell him the reason now. Never being hesitated of the truth the brothers begin the story


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of how the Holmes family met the Hoopers and the beginning of a friendship

Mycroft showed Jr pictures of young Molly in pretty princess grown with crown on her head with both the Holmes brothers by her side with a rare smile , Jr laughed when he saw how his father holding his mother's wrist sneakily with small smirk. Mycroft started the story ' We met the Hoopers while on a vacation and fell in love with the bubbly girl who stopped Sherlock from ruining everyone's vacation and talked about bees and insects, sure for other kids she was weird and creepy but for them she was awesome . Eurus loved her from get go and she along with Sherlock played pirates. Molly's parents were happy seeing her hanging out with kids. Violet talking with mary Molly's mother learnt that they were scientists, and genuinely liked the couple .  
She never saw Mycroft running with his siblings never before but even he was running with them playing pirates and genuinely smiling. It was the best vacation for both Holmes and Hoopers and towards the end of the vacation the children were crying with the fear of losing their friends,with teary eyes and promise of writing to each other they bid their goodbyes.   
When the teacher announced that they have new student in their class, Sherlock just rolled his eyes but a smile came into his face when he see Molly and without even realizing he went uptown her and hugged her tightly. Molly being who she was simply beamed at him ad returned the hug. Lunch bought the rest of Holmes to reunite with their new friend and smiled when she was informed that her new home was near their's in fact walking distance.   
Thus began the friendship of a lifetime and future love life.   
Mycroft was surprised when Molly baked him cookies whenever he was feeling overwhelmed by the pressure of being the best and taking care of Sherlock and Eurus and listening to him banter about life while drinking coffee and eating her delicious cookies. He believed that Molly's calm aura helped not only him but his siblings too. His sisister went back to normal,well as normal a Holmes can be. She became his safety net even when she was going through hard time .She was practically adopted by his parents when her parents mysteriously died.   
One person who was jealous of the closeness of Molly with the Holmes was Watson.....

Yes John fucking Watson, he hated the fact that Sherlock stopped needing him as much like before and planned to do something about it. He waited patiently for the right time to create misunderstandings between Molly and the Holmes. He was a patient man and waited for the right time, while acting like a good friend towards Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock never suspected John of being jealous of Molly and he never thought this jealousy will make him do things that will destroy the Holmes family.Molly also befriended another odd kid named Jim,who was just like Sherlock but with a bad boy in him.Jim who never cared for anyone found it in himself to care for her. Eurus is the one who improved vastly she practically took care of Molly when her parents disappeared and the Holmes brother along with Jim promised Molly that they will look for her parents and find the answer for her.Little did they knew the culprit behind Molly's parents was right in front of them, John was mad that Molly's parents disappearance made her even closer to the Holmes family and he thought that it was his place .He thought that finding ways to to get rid of Molly but waited for the right time. He planned ways to get rid of Molly's ally one by one to tarnish her reputation .He planned a chart with a very details plans ,the plan included meticulous details so no of it could be traced back to him.His parents thought him being jealous of Moly was strange but never did anything about it.The first one to go was Jim the fucking lunatic who considered Molly his sister .

Carl was bully and loved money John offered him his lunch money for the who year if he bullied Jim and Molly to the extreme and being the headmaster's son he won't get in trouble .Carl aggered but he never knew that he was was going to be murdered and he just cut a deal with the devil himself, John smiled and started a plan to get rid of Carl and framed Jim in the crime .Jim was a famous swimmer and he was practicing for the nationals in the swimming when Carl was found dead the Jim's dna and was named a suspect .Jim over transformed from a town's hero to a cold blooded murder but Molly refused to believe and shouted his innocence but he has disappeared by then .Molly was crying her heart out for Jim but John was extremely happy and said to himself one down few more to go .

who's next ?


	4. Eurus?

Next to go was Eurus, having known of her previous mental illness John planned to use it to get far away from Molly and doing so makeelder Holmes hate her.John chuckled as only he knew the reason behind Eurus mental state, well to be fran he in a way is responsible but the genius Holmes family was none the wiser. Being so close to age Eurus and Sherlock were joined at hips ,so When John came into Sherlock's life he was pissed that Sherlock didn't just stay with him and rather spend time with his sister. John knew Eurus loved playing detective and loved solving mystery so he set up a fake mystery to get physically assaulted while she was unconscious. It's a pretty trick he learned from his uncle prolific pedophile not yet caught by the authorities. He succeeded in making Eurus go crazy .But Molly somehow helped her through the trauma, and she was getting better. He was scared that Eurus might recognize him so he also needed a fall guy.  
The correct guy came in from of Sebastian Molly's distance cousin who became her guardian with her parents missing and Eurus always some how scared of him.He called Eurus in to plan a surprise for Molly before she left ,where she was drugged and assaulted by him and his uncle. Then planted Sebastian clothes and an an unconscious Sebastian beside her ,they also sets forest on fire .This quickly put Eurus in a mental hospital and Sebastian was blamed for the assault but when Molly supported her cousin. The Holmes family excluding Mycroft broke ties with her and somehow all the town's people against her .They became public enemy, Molly was bullied and humiliated by everyone including Sherlock which broke her a lot more two reasons on was her not trusting her and two her being pregnant with their baby.  
She never planned on getting pregnant but at high school graduation party drinking the spiked juice they forgot about protection and rest is history. Her cousin told her that they should move somewhere else to she can live a normal life. They left quickly before she was showing her baby bump. She stocked her belly and quietly promised on day to clear her cousin's name and her reputation.


	5. Sherlock

Sherlock felt like he lost the will to live after the betrayal and abrupt movement of Molly, he became more focused on becoming a consulting detective with John.He and John movie to push area in London and started their own detective agency. They were immensely successful and ladies threw themselves at them with John loved. Finally in his mind John was something big every needed him.For Sherlock who never forgot Molly became a hermit. He never recovered from Molly's betrayal and he learned the fact that he had living breathing son who lived pretty close to him. Until one fine day the body of prolific pedophile was found murder and body savagely butchered by one one of his past victims.,so when police ran his dna against crime database Eurus name came up and they learned that Eurus was indeed a victim of him not Sebastian. Sherlock and his family was shocked that Molly's cousin was indeed innocent and he lost her because of not trusting her enough. He needed to find her and beg for his forgiveness. He needed her back in his life ,he still is the reason for his being alive.He needed her.  
Sherlock was shocked when John abruptly left with even saying goodbye but he needed to focus on finding Molly and think of only one person who can help him Mycroft.


	6. Molly

Molly was a miserable and pregnant, people were judging her being pregnant so young and with no father involved in the pregnancy. Sebastian then came up with a plan ,he let their neighbors know that Molly's baby daddy was a soldier like him and was killed in action. That stopped the bullying and helped her to gain sympathy from the neighbors. But when Sebastian was called back for deployment he found a nice neighbor who promised to look after Molly, they had an older daughter who really loved Molly. Irene was fascinated with Molly's pregnancy and quickly became closed to her ,well she sort of became her confidant. Molly was sad when her cousin was deployed but also missed Sherlock who would have loved enjoying the pregnancy with her. The first time the baby kicked she was fascinated and also missed Sherlock who would have enjoyed the feeling with her. She also missed Mycroft who was like an older brother and was surprised he found her. She cried like crazy and hugged Mycroft who her that he knew her cousin was innocent ,framed and since he was gay he will not harm Eurus. Mycroft supported her through her pregnancy and helped her through her university, finally becoming a pathologist.   
Molly gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was the spitting image of Sherlock but was named Mycroft Mycroft Jr MyMycroft being both godfather and uncle was deliriously happy. His assistant Anthea became obsessed with the both the Mycrofts and love both of them. While senior was clueless the jr loved her even his first word was Thea and she loved it and always made Mycroft jealous saying that jr loved her most.   
Anthea learned about the false blame on Molly and her cousin, she promised to find the criminal who hurt someone as pure as Molly and restore her reputation. Anthea was forever grateful to Molly as she encouraged her to disclose her feelings to Sr and helped her and Sr's relationship turning into a romantic one. They promised themselves to find the criminal and restore Sherlock and Molly's relationship and then get married. They used the DNA evidence found in Eurus to check the database and to find the criminal. There were several unsolved attacks and it was positive that Sebastian was innocent but something else came the bully's murder in Sherlock's school was murdered by someone sharing the DNA. Jim who started working for for the government was cleared of the charges. Anthea, Mycroft and Jim started the investigation with out letting Molly know and then one day the body of the pedophile was found .


	7. Autopsy

The study started like any other day for Molly she was given a mutilated dead body of a man.The body had disgusting smell in it and had several burnt marks on it.She was really nervous when she heard a familiar sound of someone's footsteps and voice, it was Sherlock's. The man who owns her heart,body, soul everything. She knew that he became a famous detective and had knack for difficult cases like this. When she saw him after many years she was stunned to see him.He was no longer the happy go lucky man she knew instead transformed into a gloomy man.She started showing him the details she found during the autopsy and the destroyed tattoo on his arm.   
Sherlock was shocked when he saw her ,she still had the power of loosing his breath. She and Sherlock together fixed the tattoo and was shocked when they saw it. It was the same one Eurus had explained years ago. Sherlock quickly rushed Molly to do a DNA test against Eurus rape kit and was a perfect match. It was victory for Molly she finally proved Molly's cousin was innocent and he felt like dying for not supporting her.   
Sherlock rushed to Mycroft's house to confront him and ask him for help. It was then he saw the biggest shock of his life. He saw boy of 8 playing with Mycroft, the boy was wearing a pirate costume and playing with his brother. He had no doubt that the boy was his and Molly's. This also meant to him that John lied to him. He long suspected that Molly became pregnant from their encounter ,when saw a pregnant Molly years ago but John lied that she had a baby with someone else. He was fuming at John and started suspecting everything John said.


	8. Daddy

"Hi dad I'm jr., Mycroft jr he said with a toothy smile and hugged him." Sherlock was stunned but hugged him wholeheartedly and looked at Mycroft.He just replied plainly that he believed Molly and supported her through her pregnancy and was godfather to their kid. Sherlock plainly said that I suspect John. This made Mycroft look questionably at Sherlock. He said that John was the one present at all the crime scene.  
Mycroft told Sherlock to enjoy time with his son for now and worry about the rest later. Sherlock learnt many things about his son like he was born deduction expert,lovloved Molly's spaghetti and hated fish sticks. They were also loved Famous five and Secret seven. Molly he needed to see her beg for forgiveness and find the culprit that made him loose his time with both Molly and their kid. He was shocked to learn that his parents knew about his son and loved him.   
Molly was shocked when she saw Sherlock and in her apartment playing with jr. 'We need to talk "Molly tried to say something but Sherlock stopped with a searing kiss and bone crushing hug. After snogging and grouping Molly for a while he questioned her about naming their kid after his brother. Molly simply replied that he was the one who never left her. Sherlock apologized and begged for forgiveness. He also asked for help to find the culprit responsible for separating them.He also shared his concerned about John and his sudden disappearance. For dinner that night both her men asked for Chinese take out and was crap tv.  
After putting their son to bed they both discussed about finding the culprit.


End file.
